


i'll kill you first you wait and see

by meguriai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Drunkenness, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguriai/pseuds/meguriai
Summary: hisoka schwings into action aboard an airship en route to yorkshin.





	

“Don't do this,” Illumi murmurs under his breath, pushing Hisoka’s hand away from his groin. “We’re in public, don't you have _any_ manners?”

“Is that what this is about? Hmm?” Hisoka laughs, retracting his hand—but only so he doesn't end up injured, or worse, dead. Fingers comb through Illumi’s long obsidian tresses as Hisoka leans against the other male’s head, nipping gently at the shell of his ear. It doesn't elicit any response from Illumi, but Hisoka likes it anyway. “Manners, you say? No one here will care about that,”

“ _I_ do,” Illumi corrects, eyes darting to watch Hisoka for a moment, “It wouldn't be wise to conduct myself in such a manner here—no matter how good you are with your hands.”

“You admit it,” Hisoka grins as he presses featherlight kisses down the eldest Zoldyck’s earlobe, only stopping at the junction where his ear and neck meet—and not hesitating to leave a bite there. “I could tell you were getting excited there, anyway.” 

“You could not,” Illumi insists with a hiss, looking straight forward once again, picking up his glass and drinking it down. After a moment of agitation toward Hisoka’s ever-increasing affections, Illumi grips the other male’s hand and rises to his feet. “We can find a secluded room on this airship, certainly?”

Slightly surprised by Illumi’s sudden decision, but certainly not complaining about it, Hisoka grins, “I’m two steps ahead of you. I found one when we boarded.” 

“...Did you perhaps, plan this?”

“It’s not like that,” Hisoka insists, waving a hand in front of his face, usual shit-eating grin giving him away as he takes Illumi by the hand, “Follow me,”

The magician pulls Illumi into the room he scouted out earlier, pushing him against the wall and using Bungee Gum to shut the door tight. Hisoka didn’t care one way or another for privacy— but Illumi seemed to, so it was only the polite thing to do.

“Now then, where were we?” Hisoka asks in an overly dulcet tone. Illumi rests against the wall, with barely a moment to prepare himself for the other man’s assault. Before he knew it, Hisoka’s hands were beneath his shirt, nails dragging along his petite waist. It was pleasant—it was always pleasant—to feel another’s touch. Cautiously, the assassin looped his arms around Hisoka’s broad shoulders, punch drunk on his elastic love already. Hisoka found this gap enticing, always did. Despite being a confident killing machine, something as natural as kissing was foreign to the eldest Zoldyck. That's not to say he was bad at it—and Hisoka wouldn't have thought so even if he were, but his actions whenever they entangled this way, were clearly quite new to him. Illumi didn’t seem to be _quite_ comfortable with them.

Pulling back from Illumi’s delicious lips, Hisoka presses his forehead against the other male’s, letting their noses bump. Illumi grows impatient, the frown he gave causing Hisoka to grin. How he loved teasing Illumi. It was almost like he was toying with death.

“Why did you stop? We don't have forever…”

“Oh, Illumi,” he grins, tugging at the assassin’s shirt and pulling it over his head, “Don’t worry about things like that,”

“I’m not worried,” Illumi says, point-blank. “I…” He hesitates, and Hisoka’s interest is piqued.

“Yes?”

“Never mind,” he insists, and Hisoka lets out an amused chuckle. 

“Oh, I see,” he lilts, tempted to pull away from Illumi, though his other desires trumped that decision. “Are you too embarrassed to say?” Hisoka asks, eyebrow quirking as he began to lay kisses down Illumi’s neck once more.

“I wasn't sure if I should say it,” Illumi says, voice not phased by Hisoka’s affections, although his actions were telling a different story. Illumi grips the other male’s shirt, wishing it were off.

“Say what?” Hisoka asks after a moment, greedy hands sliding into Illumi’s pants and grabbing a handful of ass. Illumi gasps then, lurching forward and hiding his face in Hisoka’s shoulder. “Your ass is always so sensitive… does it really feel that good just from grabbing it?” 

“Hisoka—” Illumi grunts, forehead pressed right against the other man’s neck. “I,” 

“You’re always so cute,” Hisoka insists, pushing Illumi’s pants down past his waist. He grins, mimicking the assassin, “O-oh, Hisoka, I, the room, it’s~” 

“Shut up,” Illumi snarls, claw piercing Hisoka’s shirt momentarily, which only fueled his fire. 

“Oh, would you look at that? Did I hit a nerve?” Chuckling, Hisoka draws Illumi in by the chin, stealing a long, intoxicating kiss from him. “I wasn't insulting you, you know. I already told you, I think it's cute.”

“Hisoka,” Illumi frowns, growing further and further impatient the longer this went on. He decides to take actions into his own hands in order to move things along, and thus, swiftly pulls off Hisoka’s shirt, now sporting holes where his claws had pierced the fabric. It didn't matter—Hisoka could always fix that up with texture surprise. Besides—it wasn't as if he’d ripped them up; though frankly, he would have liked to.

“Ho?” Hisoka exclaims, surprised but that Illumi made such a move. “I guess you do want me after all…”

“I tried to tell you that,” Illumi admits, eyes locked on Hisoka’s for a moment, before the other male pulls him flush against his own body, lips locking in a manner they hadn't before. This, this was the real deal, Illumi could tell. Finally, Hisoka was going to get on with it. His intent was always hot—Illumi couldn't resist when trapped in it. Tongues intertwining, Illumi moans helplessly. Finding a sound more arousing was nearly impossible—Hisoka pulls away from Illumi's lips, pulling him in by the chin, amber eyes locked on the other's infinitely dark pair. "Are you getting aroused, Illumi?"

Unable to admit it straight out, Illumi grabs Hisoka's hand, pressing it against his groin, eyes never once breaking their gaze. He knew that Hisoka would want to hear it, but he figured he could distract him with this, even if just for a bit.

As expected, Illumi's plan to distract the other male worked, Hisoka's grin stretching from one cheek to the other. Pressing his hand more firmly against Illumi's apparent arousal, Hisoka pushes him hard against the wall. He leans in once more, lips ghosting hungrily over Illumi's, as he questions with a whisper, "Hmm...? Aren't you going to tell me?" Illumi's words catch in his throat. It was too much to admit out loud, but he would try. Otherwise he’d be completely at Hisoka's mercy, and they had no time for that. Voice wavering slightly, Illumi manages in a low, pleasured but nervous voice, "I-i'm turned on, so please get on with it!"

The desperation in Illumi's voice excites Hisoka. Surprisingly, he was satisfied with that. 

"Illumi," Hisoka lilts, right into the other's ear. Hisoka's smooth voice sends shivers down Illumi's spine, but he’s as frozen in place as ever. Pushing Illumi against the wall, Hisoka finally gave—using his hatsu to pin Illumi's wrists above his head. It made things so much easier. Was there anything his Bungee Gum couldn't do? But now was not the time to get lost in the marvels of his hatsu possessing the properties of both rubber and gum. Illumi did not try to break free, having learned from the very first time that it was useless. He was going to be at Hisoka's mercy now. And frankly, he was ready to be.

Now that his prey was bound, Hisoka steps closer, pressing his body flush against the other male's once more. Fingers circle and abuse sensitive pink flesh, and Illumi bites the inside of his cheek. He’s certainly used to harsh touches, but Hisoka's deft fingers send shockwaves through his body that even an assassin of his caliber isn’t immune to. 

"Oyaoya, you're holding back again?" Hisoka asks, amused as he examines Illumi's expression.

Hisoka cranes his neck, starting to drop warm, wet kisses straight down the other male's sternum, fingers of his free hand still working over Illumi's nipples, bringing them to a point. The lower half of the assassin's body squirms, but Hisoka does not stop there, lips trailing from the middle over to the nipple he'd neglected. Tongue circling around it, Illumi lets out a surprised yelp, trying to cut it off, but doing so too late. His knees nearly buckle under the pleasure, but with his wrists bound, he has no choice but to remain standing. Hisoka chuckles at the reaction, but still does not stop. In fact, he becomes more intense, nails dragging down Illumi's chest until he’s able to grip his hip. Moving away from his chest, Hisoka once again captures Illumi's mouth with his own, unfortunately muffling the delicious sound the other male makes when Hisoka slides his hand inside of his underwear, curling one hand around Illumi’s cock. Body arching toward the other male, Illumi tears away from Hisoka's lips, watching him with half-lidded eyes, asking quietly, "You don't want me to touch you too?"

"If you're saying that to get your hands back to cover your mouth when you moan, then... no, I don't."

Illumi's plan had been found out, although he _did_ want to touch Hisoka. His thoughts don’t last for long as Hisoka runs his thumb over his tip, pumping him slowly, however. "You're gorgeous," Hisoka lilts, pulling Illumi in for a short kiss by the chin. "I'm getting so turned on. You really want me too, don't you? You’re so hard, right here… And I thought you were too embarrassed~"

"I do," Illumi says with a sigh, giving in. But to his surprise, Hisoka frees him of the Bungee Gum, and so suddenly that he nearly falls over. Of course, the other male is there to catch him, and only to push Illumi back up against the wall once more—this time so that he’s facing it. "I can't hold back anymore, so I hope you're ready," 

Illumi hadn't heard more pleasing words all night, legs trembling at the thought of what Hisoka would do to him next. 

Naturally, Hisoka couldn't resist grabbing Illumi's ass again, causing him to emit a moan, buried in his forearm, of course. "Come here," Hisoka demands lightly, and Illumi arches his back, much to the magician's delight. 

"You brought..." Illumi starts, not particularly fond of saying the word, "Lubricant, correct?" He felt as if it disrupted the flow, their chemistry—Hisoka on the other hand doesn't mind it at all. 

"I thought you'd already realized I planned to fuck you on this airship from the moment we decided on this trip~" 

Brandishing the the tube, Hisoka coats his fingers in the substance, one hand spreading Illumi's ass while a finger slicks against his entrance. 

"Get on with it, please," Illumi begs—to Hisoka's delight. Pushing the finger inside, Hisoka moans, "You're so warm, Illumi~" So warm, in fact, that Hisoka's urgency peaks, and he probes the finger with more intention than usual, adding a second finger almost too soon. 

"...Warmer, with," Illumi starts, eyes closing as he pushes back against Hisoka's fingers to urge him on. His words were stuck in his throat, and replaced with a low growl when he took a third finger, feeling he was more than ready for Hisoka by now. After all, his pain tolerance was very good. But as usual, Hisoka wasn't necessarily doing this for Illumi's comfort. It was a bit of a perk, but truly, the best part was the assassin's reactions to it.

"You really like this, don't you~? You pretend it's a hassle, that you don't need it~ But you love my fingers. You always, move, so lovely, when I fuck you with them,"

Illumi doesn't answer, but only because he doesn't want to confirm Hisoka's suspicions. It's then that Hisoka removes his fingers, and Illumi wiggles his ass, feeling much more empty than he'd like, but he knows it won’t be for long. Dropping his own pants, Hisoka grabs tightly onto Illumi's hips, pushing his proud standing erection against the other male's entrance. Even now, he wants to tease just a little more. 

"Just do it already, Hisoka!" Illumi gasps, pushing back just as he had earlier, ready to accept all of his lover.

"I love that, your desperation," Hisoka snarls, "It really turns me on, you're turning me on so much, Illumi," 

"Then, would you, please,"

"Say it, would you? Try saying it for me," 

"Shit, Hisoka," Illumi whines, "Put it in me," But he knows that alone won’t suffice. "Fuck, just, put your dick in me already,"

"Yes..." Hisoka says, delighted as he thrusts into the other male, completely burying himself inside. Illumi erupts in pleasure, relieved that he was finally getting some satisfaction from Hisoka's endless teasing. Grasping for the wall, Illumi tries desperately to support himself. Resting his face on his forearm, he bites his bottom lip as he juts his body backward, driving the older male deeper. Although he certainly wants to do so with reckless abandon, he keeps himself slightly reserved, his lover on the other hand, does not. 

The older of the two pulls out and then pushes back in with full force, knowing that Illumi was more than capable of taking that and more. The nails of one hand dig into the curve of Illumi's waist, while the other hand fists into his locks, forcing him to look back. Hisoka's lips curl up, but Illumi isn't in any position to return the devilish grin, mouth falling open instead, a sound unconsciously slipping from his throat.

"I love when you do that," Hisoka hums, tone dark, slow and sweet like molasses. Illumi indulges in all of the attention. The hot fullness inside him contrasts the driving pang of Hisoka's strong hands. Warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach leaves him weak, and his knees buckle a bit. Hisoka drops Illumi's hair, choosing to hoist up one of his legs instead, pushing his younger lover against the wall and pistoning into him.

Illumi reaches back, finding Hisoka's arm and gripping it, claw piercing skin as he holds on desperately. He's spent, small waves of delightful electrical impulse coursing through his veins every time Hisoka thrust inside. "Hurry _up_ ," he chokes, leaning his head back, eyes pleading with the older male though they went unnoticed. 

Hisoka is absorbed, Illumi is full of curves, from his hair to his tiny waist, to the way his body contorts underneath his touch. When it came to Hisoka, Illumi was malleable, and that, like most of his favorite substances, excited him. Blood running hot, he moved with more urgency, even the other's nails not breaking his determination. Their location certainly made it all the more arousing, of course, all of the people just outside of this room... but while his mind was preoccupied with these things, the real catalyst came. Illumi tries his best to stifle a quiet cry, but fails, muscles contracting around Hisoka's dick. Without much more thought put into it, he pulls out, grabbing Illumi by the hair again and urging him to his knees. This time, he doesn't release the hold on his hair, however, but Illumi doesn't care. He grabs Hisoka by the legs, pulling him in and taking him into his mouth, hungrily as Hisoka looks down, pleased.

Tonguing the slit, Illumi tastes the precum and smiles, inwardly, of course. He only teases like that for so long, though, before taking in the other male as deeply as he can, pulling Hisoka in as closely as he can. Releasing Illumi's hair from a tight grip, and massaging his head with his fingertips, Hisoka rolls his hips fluidly, tip pushing against the back of Illumi's throat. The younger male pulls back, but not all the way, looking up at Hisoka with big, black eyes as if to warn him, before he took him in once again, continuing his effort.

The eye contact sends a shiver down Hisoka's spine, and he finds it hard to keep his hips from doing as they pleased. Dragging his fingertips through Illumi's locks, Hisoka cocks his head backward, praising Illumi's name. He gets close, dangerously close, euphoric feelings whirling inside of him as he pushes Illumi back, grabbing hold of his cock and jerking himself to completion, pressing the head to Illumi's lips as he came.

* * *

"At least you didn't get it on my face," Illumi retorts as he brushes off his pants, lacing his fingers with Hisoka's and staying close by his side as they prepare to exit the room. 

"You don't seem to mind that..."

Elbowing the older male, Illumi says pointedly, "When we're in private..." Dragging Hisoka out of the room, he nonchalantly makes his way back to the bar with him, sighing heavily, trying to keep himself composed as he's faced with the fact that he did indeed just engage in such an act right under the other passenger's noses. They settle back, a bit away from the crowd, in a dark corner of the airship, and Illumi pulls his limber legs up close to his chest, leaning against the older male, whispering almost playfully in his ear. 

"You owe me when we get to Yorkshin,"

**Author's Note:**

> please drag my ass this has been due for ages and i'm still not satisfied with how it turned out.


End file.
